A New Student in the Apocalypse
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: In the shinobi world Naruto is a hero. But in this world he is just another student. After finding himself in this new place, he beginnings a new life and becomes a student at fujimi academy. Naruto x Harem. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A New Student in the Apocalypse

Chapter one- Welcome Home

**This is a story that I had on my mind for months and wanted to write. Summary- Naruto finds himself in the world of high school of the dead and can't remember how he ended up there. In this new world he meets new people and makes a life for himself. Then it goes on from there. **

**This is also a harem with Naruto x Saeko, Saya, Rei, Shizuka, Kiriko, Kyoko, Rika,** **Yuuki and** **Yuriko. All of those women with maybe some others. **

**Warning for this entire story, there will be extensive use of language, lemons and violence. Whenever there is a lemon in a chapter I will give a warning. Anyways on to the chapter.**

After several battles Naruto won the forth shinobi war, he defeated any and all enemy's in his path. The path of peace was challenging for Naruto, but he succeed, now a hero throughout the world, everyone was now pleased with their new lives because of the hero.

After the war life was peaceful and boring for the blonde. Sitting around all day was something he loathed and after the war nothing had changed. After the forth shinobi war Naruto decided to leave and start a new life. He began his journey, leaving Konoha and visiting other villages, until one day he found a strange scroll, it was a scroll unlike any other. Once he laid eyes on the scripture his mind instantly turned dark and blacked out. During his journey, something he did not expect was to lose his memory and end up in a different world.

In Tokonosu City-

Lighting struck the ground and rain came pouring down in Tokonosu City. In the middle of a large field laid a young blonde on the ground. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing an orange and black tracksuit, with cuts and scrapes in the fabric.

Naruto opened his eyes and took a second to realize where he was. Only he couldn't remember a thing as he laid there. He stared up into the dark cloudy sky, rain came down, splashing against his face. His breathing was fast and his view was fuzzy. He tried to remember what just happened, but nothing came to mind. Gripping the ground with his hands, his entire body was in excruciating pain. Never had his body felt this way, but he knew not to panic.

Quickly he looked around trying to get his baring, but nothing came to mind. The buildings around him looked strange and like nothing he had ever seen before. He noticed he was in a field at a school and there wasn't a single person in sight, he knew he had to get up on his own. _Come on, stand up._ Naruto told himself, even though his body was screaming in pain.

Naruto gripped the ground, his fingers digging into the cold dirt and slowly pushed himself up of the ground. The pain was too agonizing and he fell back. Quickly the feeling came back to him, he knew he was going to black out again. Before he did, he heard a noise off in the distance coming closer. Looking over he laid eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Without a second thought the girl quickly moved towards him to help, she kneeled down and checked the blonde's wounds.

She was tall with long beautiful dark purple hair that went down to her waist and a gentle face. Naruto could only look deep into her blue eyes until he blacked out again.

Moments later-

Naruto eyes flickered open again. Looking around he found himself in a small room. Next thing he knew, he was in a bed with a warm wet cloth on his forehead, his pain had subsided and he had bandages on his exposed chest. He viewed the room and noticed his headband atop a table on the other side of the room.

He was in what looked like a nurse's office with equipment along the walls. As he sat there he tried recall what happened, how he ended up here, but nothing came to him. All he could remember was that scroll, and that was the last thing. He knew that had something to do with why he was here, but still not how. Slowly he sat up trying to get his barring again. Looking over he saw the girl from before, she was sitting in a chair near his bed.

She looked about Naruto's age and had her head down, sleeping. She had a slender form with plentiful breasts and was wearing a white school uniform with a green skirt that went above the knees. Slowly her eyes flickered open and noticed Naruto was awake before her.

"You're up." She said happy to see him awake. "You should try to take it easy, you have a fever and should rest." She explained. Naruto couldn't believe how gorgeous the woman was before him, he couldn't help but gape, as he continued his gaze she began to blush. Rapidly he realized what he was doing and stopped, looking away. His member was growing in his pants and he thought of anything else trying not to be rude.

Even with the beautiful woman in his mind, many questions were at Naruto's attention. "Where am I?" He asked, as he couldn't think straight.

"You're currently in the nurse's office at Fujimi Academy." She explained.

"Fujimi Academy." The place didn't sound familiar. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, I found you on the ground passed out and brought you here. It looked like you fell." She answered.

Before Naruto could reply he heard a woman walking into the room. "Is he up?" A woman asked from another room.

"Yes he's up Miss Shizuka." Saeko replied. Naruto watched as a busty woman walked into the room, her massive breasts swaying with each step. The woman had long stunning golden hair and was wearing a white dress-shirt with a brown skirt. He couldn't help but gawk at these beautiful women, his member growing hard, watching the buxom woman walk closer. The sheets didn't do anything to cover the massive bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Good to see you awake I was so worried." She exclaimed with a smile. Miss Shizuka rarely had visitors and was surprised to have such a handsome young man in her office.

"Um yea." He replied.

"I'm Miss Shizuka, a nurse at Fujimi academy, it's nice to meet you… It looks like you hit your head pretty hard. Now let me check you again." She walked up to the bed, her breasts eye level with Naruto. She leaned forward and checked his forehead, her massive breasts pushed up against his face. "So can you remember anything?"

"No." Naruto said with breasts stuffed in his face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She said leaning back.

"No I have no idea how I ended up here." Naruto explained as he touched his forehead.

"You look ok, just need some more rest, now let me check the rest of you." She pushed the blanket down and checked the wounds on his chest. Shizuka and Saeko both blushed seeing the blonde's chiseled chest before them. Miss Shizuka looked underneath one of the bandages and was surprised to see the wounds were already healed. _That's strange. _She thought.

"Your wounds are already healed, you look great." Shizuka stated surprised and walked back to her desk to check some papers quickly.

"Thank you Miss Shizuka." Saeko said as she walked back over to her desk.

"I have to get up." Naruto stated.

"In your condition you shouldn't try to do anything." Saeko quickly replied. Naruto stopped and sat back, the realization of a random woman helping him hit him.

"Wait why did you help me, you don't even know my name?" Naruto asked.

"I could never leave someone out in the cold like that… And what's your name?" Saeko replied.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." He answered.

"You see now I know you… So you can't recall anything?" She asked.

"I don't know I just woke up here… and my head hurts like hell." Naruto said rubbing his forehead.

"Look just take it easy like Miss Shizuka said." Miss Shizuka walked back over to Saeko.

"Saeko I have it from here, you can go." The buxom nurse stated.

"No I think I'll stay." She replied. He looked over to Saeko and she simply had formed a small smile.

"You don't have to stay, I just need to think straight. I'm fine." Naruto said.

"I found you and I'm not going to leave here until you get better. Anyways you need someone to talk to." Saeko smiled. Naruto was surprised this woman wanted to stay with him and was happy she did. They stared a conversation, she talked about what she did at the school and they continued their conversation. After a long journey it seemed Naruto finally found a place to start a new life.

**Thanks for reading. Short chapter I know, but I had trouble with this story. Honestly I didn't like any of the first chapters I wrote and had to rewrite this three times. I don't know I might even rewrite it again. This wasn't what I initially planned but then I liked it more. I felt like Saeko and Naruto could have a deeper relationship if she found him. Naruto will have more of a connection with these woman before the outbreak starts. Anyways I might just write another story I originally planned. Also there will be lemons placed periodically throughout the story. The third chapter will have a lemon. Again thanks for reading.**


	2. A New Home

Chapter Two- A new home

**Author's note- I was amazed how many reviews I received. Once I noticed I took a look over the ideas I had for the story.**

**So for the first couple of chapters will focus on Naruto's life, being introduced to the women and his relationships. The story will mostly focus on Naruto's relationships and some lemons. For the first few chapters it will skip around to moments that are important. Also there will be some changes to canon.**

Naruto and Saeko continued their conversation, she told him about the academy until Miss Shizuka did a quick examination and was surprised to see the young man was perfectly fine and healthy. Never in her life had she seen someone recover so rapidly and Saeko was just as glad to see Naruto was ok.

After the examination Miss Shizuka let Naruto leave and he quickly enrolled to Fujimi academy, although he had to sign many documents to become a student. After signing some papers he went to another building to continue the process, once he was finished there, he was free to leave. Once everything was signed and done, it was late in the night.

A day later-

Because of Naruto's situation Miss Shizuka took it upon herself to take care of him, letting him stay at her home and giving him clothes. The house was enormous and she was more than happy to have the blonde live with her. He was surprised that someone would take him in and give him a home, never being show that hospitality in his younger years.

It was early in the morning, the sun just arose above the horizon and Naruto was currently sleeping in his new bed, the pillow and mattress softer than any bed before. The sun shined through his window into his face as the smell of bacon wafted into his new room awakening the young blonde, opening his eyes and rubbing his hair. He pushed the sheets over and stood up, his bare feet pressed against the wooden floor.

His room was rather large, with absolute nothing in it but a small bed and a wooden cupboard against a wall. He walked over to his cupboard and grabbed his black t-shirt and black pants pulling them on and quickly left his room.

Walking down the stairs he saw the beautiful sight of Shizuka up against at the sink, wearing an apron and a black mini skirt, he couldn't help but admire her perfect body and curves. He truly thought he was in paradise finding himself in this place.

She looked over and noticed Naruto walking down the stairs and smiled. "You're up, I made you some food, it's on the table. Hurry up don't want it to go cold." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Naruto said astonished and walked towards the kitchen table, to find it was covered with a glass of orange juice, steamed rice and some bacon.

"Miss Shizuka, the food looks great." Naruto declared, looking over to the busty nurse.

"Oh thank you, now eat up." Shizuka stated. Naruto sat down and grabbed the chop sticks, grabbing some rice and taking a mouthful. The steamed rice was delicious.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, I wish I could repay you." Naruto stated.

"You already are, you are here with me." She explained with a cheerful smile. Miss Shizuka had been lonely for years, and when she saw the chance to have a young stud live with her, she immediately asked him and he said yes. She was filled with joy to have someone else with her and also loved that she could make sure he was ok.

"How is the food?" She asked as she poured herself some coffee from a pot.

"Delicious miss Shizuka." Naruto stated still eating the rice.

"Shizuka is just fine Naruto." She said.

"Ok." Naruto replied, while she walked over and sat down at the table next to him with a mug of coffee.

"It should be a couple of days before the papers run through the school, in the meantime I want you to enjoy yourself. I finally have someone to fill this quiet house and I want you to think of this place as your own… And if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." She stated in a sexier voice, while pushing her absurdly large breasts forward, causing Naruto to gaze over them. She noticed and smiled while still drinking down some coffee.

"So Naruto what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I wanted to see the city." He answered now finding himself here, he wanted to know what his new home looked like and how people worked.

"Ok." Once they were done eating Miss Shizuka got ready and they left for the city.

The two spent the day together Miss Shizuka had the best day in years, loving every minute with her new blonde.

Days later-

Naruto spent time with Saeko and Miss Shizuka. Saeko displayed her abilities with a sword and that she was captain of the Kendo Club, Naruto admired her skills with a blade. As the days went by, Saeko and Miss Shizuka noticed they grew closer to Naruto, but didn't say anything about it.

Naruto still wondered how he ended up here, but choose not to think about it and live his life in this new place. Currently he walked through the academy to the principal's office to start his school career. He knocked on the principal's door and waited for a response. He was finally called down to the Fujimi academy to start his school year.

"Come in." The principal answered on the other side and he opened it to yet another beautiful sight. A busty woman with glasses sat behind the desk.

The principal looked up to see the new student and couldn't believe the stud standing in front of her. Damn he's hot… you can't think like that about a young student. She shook her head getting the dirty thoughts of being with a student out of her head.

"Hello Naruto, please come take a seat. Miss Shizuka told me you would visit." The principal said while looking over papers on her desk as Naruto sat down in the chair.

On the other side of the desk sat the principal, Kyoko Hayashi. Naruto couldn't help but admire his principal's body, looking her over. She had reddish-brown hair in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear, her eyes were brown and she wore glasses. She had a full figure with absurdly large breasts in a blouse and Naruto had trouble looking away.

Miss Hayashi took a look over some papers as she pushed her glasses back into place. "So Naruto, you are enrolling to Fujimi academy. It's nice to see someone new and its looks like everything is in order." She said.

"Where are my manners, I am Miss Hayashi, but you can call me Kyoko." She stated with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto replied.

"Alright Naruto, come with me." Miss Hayashi stood up and brought Naruto outside walking over to another building. They walked closer to a structure with two stories and several doors covering the exterior and numbers on each door. They walked past many rooms, up the stairs and stopped at a room, Miss Hayashi opening the door.

"This is where you will be staying. It's not the best but it will do. Your clothes are in the closet and classes begin tomorrow. Be ready, and here's your schedule." She handed Naruto a piece of paper with his classes.

"So, is there anything else you need?"

"Not at the moment." He replied.

"Ok Naruto if you ever need anything, come and find me." She whispered into his ear and smiled. Then leaned back, Naruto watched as his principal walked away, her hips moving side to side. Once she left he walked into his new dorm.

Another day later-

Naruto awoke leaning up out of his bed, a fresh new morning. He stood up and stretched, walking over to his closet. The dorm was rather large with a small kitchen in a corner of his living room and a bedroom. It was a nice place but best of all, he met a girl named Yuuki who doomed next door. He also met a girl named Rei who lived on the opposite side, but she didn't say much.

After a long couple of days, it was finally the first day of classes' for Naruto. Grabbing his regulation clothes from his closet, he pulled them on, ready for the day. The clothes were black with a gakuran jacket and pants, it wasn't his clothes of choice but he had to wear what they told him. He kept his orange and black tracksuit in his closet with his headband. Quickly he pulled the clothes on, with his clothes on, he heard a knock at his door.

"Just a sec." Naruto said and walked over to his door, opening it to his favorite site. Saeko stood in the doorway in her school outfit, the sun shining bright behind her, giving her a shine. Naruto couldn't help but stare and Saeko blushed under his gaze looking at him in his regulation clothes. They both couldn't help it but look at each other, studying each other's appearance. Quickly they stopped, both noticing their growing tension.

"Hi, I see your wearing the regulation clothes." She said.

"Yea this outfit really gets to me. I would rather wear something else." Naruto replied pulling at some of the spots of his pants.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I will be." Naruto left his dorm and locked the door behind him. The two left, walking towards the school.

"What classes do you have?" Saeko asked and Naruto handed her the sheet of paper with his classes written down. She grabbed the paper and looked it over, quickly to her disappointment she noticed they were only in one class.

"We are only in one period together." Saeko said disappointment in her voice, she wanted to spend time with Naruto at the academy.

"Hey will hang out outside of school." Naruto said with a smile and she returned the smile.

It wasn't a long walk from the dorms to the school and they now stood at the front door. Students were walking into the school. They walked through the front doors, once inside Naruto saw the hallways were filled with students and teachers, surprised to see so many people in one small area. The students were talking and sharing gossip. All the boys were wearing the black suit while the girls wore the white shirts and green skirts.

As they strolled down the hallway some students ceased what they were doing and stared as the blonde moved past. The guys would glare at the blonde never seeing him before, while a few girls watched in awe as he walked past, most wondered why he had whiskers on his face.

Naruto would smile on occasion, somewhat nervous to see so many students staring at him. They continued walking until him and Saeko stopped at the end of the hallway.

"I'm this way, and you're that way. I will see you after a few periods." Saeko said.

"Alright I will talk to you after class." He replied. Saeko left walking down the hallway leaving Naruto. He went in the opposite direction and quickly found his first class, standing in the doorway. A woman stood at the front of the class getting ready. She looked over to see the new student standing awkwardly.

"Oh hello, you must be the new student, please come in and take a seat." The teacher said. Naruto walked into the class and saw only one chair left, the class already filled with students, talking and joking. Walking over he sat down next to a pink haired girl with pigtails.

Once he sat down the girl next to him looked over, staring at him with suspicion. "Are you a new student or something?" She asked. Naruto looked over at the girl next to him noticing she wouldn't blink.

"I just enrolled a few days ago." He answered.

"A new student. I'm Saya and you are?" She asked.

"Naruto." He replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto was about to reply but before he could the teacher interrupted him.

"Alright students settle down." The teacher said, Naruto turned his attention to the front of class and all the students went silent.

"Today we will be talking about history." The teacher brought a piece of chalk to a blackboard and began to write. Class went on for thirty minutes and Naruto listened to everything, time passed quickly and the class ended, students left the room and Naruto was the last to leave. The teacher noticed him still in the class room sitting at his desk.

"Naruto you better hurry up, you will be late for your next class." The teacher said. Naruto stood up from his seat and left the room walking into a desolate hallway. As he walked, he wondered what the rest of his classes were like, but his thought was interpreted when he saw a group of three had formed.

Some students had formed a circle around lockers down the hallway and Naruto could hear someone shouting. He moved closer to see why there was a group, moving to find three guys, one holding Saya to the lockers. One of the students held Saya off the ground to the lockers holding her by the shirt.

**Alright thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
